Living on a Dare
by feltongurl
Summary: Ginny falls for Harry, who by now, isn't such a good boy >just read


Ginny loves Harry. You could tell me that one more time and I'd most likely run around the Quidditch Field singing the new Weird Sisters' song in Spanish.  
  
Ginny telling me about her love for Harry Potter was getting boring. That was a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Now, Oh yes, Ginny still loves Harry, but she's mad.  
  
I told her he was a two-timer, but she wouldn't believe me then. Now she believes that, and a lot of other stuff as well. Like. . . Harry Potter just dumped me for Hermione Granger, or My brother doesn't give a damn about me. . .  
  
Those things aren't true. I tried telling her that, but you can pretty well guess she didn't believe me about that either.  
  
It started when Harry started asking all these girls out. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and me. Sure, we all went out for fun, but I stopped when he continued. Harry could end up hurting someone.  
  
One Thursday, he asked me out for the second time. "What?" I asked, exasperated. "No way, Harry."  
  
"Oh, come on!" he pleaded. "I just lost Pansy to Malfoy today."  
  
"Oh hell, Harry. Pansy?"  
  
"She's pretty!" Harry protested. That's when I noticed Ginny, standing behind him, biting her lip. I guess Harry forgot Ginny, and I could guess how hurt she was.  
  
"Oh, hello, Ginny!" I chirped. "Harry's acting strange, isn't he?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it." I said, stalking away. That moment I wasn't there could have been the moment he'd asked Ginny, but no, he was a clueless git back then.  
  
"Poor Ginny." Ron said to me as we walked to Potions. Harry didn't hear him, obviously. He was craning his neck, searching around the crowd.  
  
"I know!" I replied. "She's practically the only one Harry knows who he hasn't asked yet."  
  
"Don't talk now about the ever dating Harry, here comes Malfoy." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Draco Malfoy strutted by, eyeing the three of us with a serious stare. Ron set his jaw, but Malfoy said nothing. I walked past him, turning to talk back to Ron, but Malfoy grabbed my arm. The cold feel of his thin fingers on my arm made me wheel around again.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" I snapped. The doubtful look on his face made me feel queasy.  
  
"For once, Granger, there's nothing I have to tell you." He said softly. "Tell that Weasley girl-"  
  
"What about Ginny?" I interrupted. Ron squared his fists.  
  
"Well. you could start by saying poor her, got knocked out of the queue for a date with Potter now, did she?" He smiled mirthlessly, turning away.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked. Ron shrugged and pulled me inside the room.  
  
  
  
The next Saturday, Harry asked Ginny out.  
  
Ginny looked so happy, unlike the way she looks now. Don't ask.  
  
She chatted away happily with us during meals. It was as if I'd gotten an instant best friend. Too bad, she wasn't a permanent one, too.  
  
I was having problems of my own. The Saturday he asked Ginny out, I got a red rose, tied to a silver card. I love you. . . the card said. I gaped at it for a moment, running a finger over the raised words.  
  
It was then that I noticed there was an owl, a huge dark gray one, watching me from the windowsill. It was probably the one who'd brought the card.  
  
Who are you? I wrote on a spare piece of parchment. The owl snapped it up in its beak and took off.  
  
I forgot about the owl during the Quidditch match. Slytherin won over Ravenclaw, but for once, Harry didn't search the sky for Cho Chang.  
  
I also noticed. . . he was holding Ginny's hand.  
  
Before I fell asleep that night, I found another rose on my pillow, a roll of parchment tied around the stem.  
  
REVELATION  
  
Revealing something  
  
Like this  
  
Would take  
  
More than words.  
  
I will give me to you  
  
And show you as well.  
  
Best you don't know. You might change your mind if you do. . . it said. Who was this guy?! I fell asleep, his words dancing around in my head all night.  
  
In the morning, Ginny and Harry went to Hogsmeade together. Ron and I watched them walk off, shaking our heads.  
  
"Makes you wonder what they see in each other, doesn't it?" Ron said. I giggled.  
  
"Why are you so surprised? Ginny is, like, the tenth person he's asked out."  
  
"She also happens to be my sister." Ron replied as we walked away.  
  
"Good point." I answered. "Stop worrying about Harry. He won't try anything if he's dating your sister."  
  
"Oh, yes, Hermione, but remember the time he made Lavender cry?"  
  
". . . Forgot about that." Lavender had burst into tears after a week of dating Harry, because he decided to break them up for Hannah Abbot.  
  
Ron and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Two weeks later, I would have felt sorry for Ron almost as much as his sister. Schoolwork passed Harry by like a school of fishes. Ron and I were the onlookers. He and Ginny were getting more serious by the days.  
  
I was bombarded with roses and love notes from the unknown person.  
  
"I have something to tell you." I told them at breakfast on Tuesday. "Someone's been sending me. . . things lately. Is it one of you?"  
  
"Ooh. . ." Ron said. "What's in them?"  
  
I grew pale. ". . . What?"  
  
I would never tell anyone what was in them. Mr. Admirer and I were getting more and more intimate, but Ron would burst into laughter if he knew that. "The things." he said, taking a huge bite off his bacon. Harry frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh. . . things." I said vaguely. Why was Harry frowning like that? Was he the one? 


End file.
